Karena Ku Tahu Engkau Begitu
by Kaito23
Summary: Canon/Songfic/"Sayang sekali Shikamaru kita kurang cepat bertindak..."/Inspired from Andre Hehanusa's song titled same with the title of this fic :D


**Karena Ku Tahu Engkau Begitu**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru, Temari

Romance; T

Canon

_Kuyakin dalam hatiku, kau satu yang ku perlu_

_Kurasa hanya dirimu, yang membuatku rindu_

Shikamaru menguap. Bulir air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Angin yang berhembus pelan dan arakan awan yang menghiasi biru langit cakrawala membuatnya semakin dekat dengan alam tidurnya. Mungkin saat ini ia sudah tertidur, jika pikiran itu tidak begitu saja terbesit di benaknya.

"Ujian _chuunin _masih lama.." ucapnya pelan.

Harusnya itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Nara Shikamaru, akan tetapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Ujian _chuunin_ yang masih lama juga berarti dia harus lebih lama bersabar dan menanti untuknya, untuk makhluk paling merepotkan di dunia Shikamaru yang sudah merepotkan.

"Rasa – rasanya menunggu itu.. merepotkan.." pikirnya. Dan ia pun terpejam, membayangkan semilir angin yang membelainya adalah tangan gadis itu.

"Cih.. Dasar merepotkan!" Sadar, semburat merah muncul di pipi Shikamaru. Hatinya terasa tidak enak karena sudah terlalu lama memendam rindu. Suasana damai di hutan Nara tak lagi mampu membendung perasaannya itu.

_Bila saat nanti kau milikku,_

_Kuyakin cintamu takkan terbagi, takkan berpaling_

_Karena kutahu engkau begitu_

"Hei, Shikamaru! Bagaimana kabarmu dengannya?" tanya Ino jahil.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja _kunoichi _desa sebelah itu. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya. Pasti kau sangat merindukannya, ya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Shikamaru sudah dewasa…" komentar Chouji sambil terus mengunyah keripiknya.

"Kau saja yang belum dewasa, Chouji. Segeralah cari cintamu. Di antara kita bertiga tinggal kau yang belum menemukan pasangan." ucap Ino. "Kurangi juga makanmu."

"Aku tidak akan mengurangi makanku. Aku akan mencari wanita yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Tidak masalah kalau dia juga suka makan sepertiku." ucap Chouji ringan. Ino memegang dahi dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana aku harus memberitahumu, Chouji. Aku hanya berusaha untuk membantumu, tapi rasa – rasanya kau terlalu keras kepala!" ucap Ino kesal.

"Memang kenapa? Bukan tidak mungkin aku menemukan wanita seperti itu. Shikamaru yang pemalas saja bisa menemukan pasangan seperti Temari-_san_ yang kepribadiannya jauh berbeda dengannya." kata Chouji.

"Shikamaru dan Temari-_san_ itu berbeda! Mereka berdua memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, jadi tidak masalah sekalipun mereka berbeda! Temari-_san_ juga orang yang pengertian, dia bisa menerima Shikamaru apa adanya!" Ino tidak terima dengan pembelaan Chouji barusan.

"Kalau begitu aku hanya tinggal menunggu wanita yang bisa mengerti diriku datang." jawab Chouji acuh.

"Tsk, diamlah kalian berdua!" Shikamaru mulai terganggu dengan keributan kecil yang disebabkan dua rekan timnya ini. "Aku tidak ada apa – apa dengan Temari. Kami hanya teman. Dan akan terus begitu." tambah Shikamaru.

Ino dan Chouji saling berpandangan. Keduanya terdiam dan tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa terhadap ucapan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua tahu, Shikamaru sebenarnya memendam rasa pada Temari, hanya saja dia terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya. Shikamaru takut terluka. Ia takut ditolak. Mungkin dari luar Shikamaru memiliki pribadi yang sangat pemalas dan terkesan acuh pada semua hal, akan tetapi ia memiliki kasih sayang dan perhatian yang luar biasa kepada orang – orang yang disayanginya, tentu dengan caranya sendiri. Itulah faktanya.

"Ng, berbicara mengenai itu, kudengar Temari-_san_ akan segera… menikah. Kudengar ada perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh Gaara, untuk kepentingan politik desa." Ino melirik Shikamaru. Ia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi yang disembunyikan oleh Shikamaru. Ino menyeringai kecil. "Yah, bagaimanapun itu hanya kabar. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kebenarannya. Benar, kan, Chouji?" Ino menyikut lengan kanan Chouji sambil sedikit memberi kode.

"Ah.. ya. Kalau dipikir – pikir, sekarang usia Temari-_san_ sudah sekitar dua puluh tiga. Kurasa sudah cukup matang untuk menikah." komentar Chouji.

"Kau benar, Chouji. Aku penasaran seperti apa orang yang dijodohkan dengan Temari-_san_. Kupikir dia pasti orang yang hebat." ucap Ino.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Temari-_san_ menikah dengan orang sembarangan!" kata Chouji mengiyakan.

"Sayang sekali Shikamaru kita kurang cepat bertindak. Padahal tadinya aku bahagia kau akhirnya menemukan wanita yang bisa memikat hatimu." Ino melirik Shikamaru.

"Ya. Shikamaru terlalu lama berpikir dan menunggu. Kalau saja Shikamaru lebih cepat sadar, mungkin ceritanya sudah berbeda. Jodoh memang hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Jika bukan Temari, aku tidak bisa berpikir wanita mana lagi yang cocok dengan Shikamaru. Mungkin akan cocok jika Shikamaru berpasangan deng-" tambah Chouji.

"_Urusai_!" Shikamaru menggebrak meja dan berdiri. "Dengar, Temari hanya milikku. Aku tidak peduli dengan perjodohan atau apa. Dia hanya mi-lik-ku!" Shikamaru memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan keluar dari kedai, meninggalkan Ino dan Chouji yang saling berpandangan dengan seringai masing – masing.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak akan bertindak jika tidak dipaksa.." komentar Ino.

"Ya, di beberapa sisi Shikamaru masih seperti anak kecil.." tambah Chouji.

_Hingga ku pasti menunggu, selama apapun itu_

_Demi cinta yang kurasakan, yang hanyalah kepadamu_

"Mereka berdua memang merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru kesal –lebih pada dirinya sendiri, karena saat ini ia sedang berada di antara ramainya jalanan Konoha di sore hari setelah meninggalkan kedua rekan setimnya di kedai Yakiniku-Q.

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang yang tiba – tiba berada di samping Shikamaru.

Mata Shikamaru yang tadinya terpejam mau tak mau terbuka untuk melihat siapa yang bersuara di sampingnya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia, ketika yang ia lihat adalah seseorang yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh Ino dan Chouji barusan. "Te.. Temari?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau berada di sini? Ujian _chuunin_… bukannya masih beberapa bulan lagi?" tanya Shikamaru heran, bercampur antusias –dan bahagia karena dia begitu beruntung bisa bertemu Temari di sini.

"Memangnya aku hanya boleh berkunjung ke sini saat ujian _chuunin_ saja?" Temari balik bertanya pada Shikamaru dengan nada yang datar.

"Bukan begitu. Aneh saja rasanya melihatmu di sini sekarang, karena kupikir aku baru akan bertemu denganmu saat ujian _chuunin_." jawab Shikamaru. Nada bicara Shikamaru sudah kembali normal, meskipun jika boleh jujur, kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Shikamaru ini mungkin bisa bertahan sampai seminggu ke depan.

"Sepertinya kau belum mendengar beritanya.." komentar Temari.

"Berita… apa?" tanya Shikamaru. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat Temari mengatakan tentang 'berita'. Yang ada di pikirannya, berita yang dimaksud Temari adalah berita tentang perjodohannya dengan entah siapa, berita tentang Temari yang akan menikah. Dan rasanya, bagian terdalam dari dadanya telah tertusuk sesuatu yang tak terlihat ketika ia memikirkannya.

"Berita tentang digagalkannya ujian _chuunin _tahun ini. Karena beberapa faktor, ujian _chuunin _tidak jadi dilaksanakan tahun ini dan beberapa tahun ke depan. Jadi aku ke sini untuk mengambil dokumen – dokumen yang kemarin sudah kubawa ke sini." jawab Temari. Temari tentu tidak menyadari, bahwa jawabannya mampu membuat seorang Shikamaru seperti kehilangan seluruh beban di hidupnya.

"Begitu. Kupikir…" Shikamaru tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Temari sambil memandang Shikamaru, yang ketika sadar sedang ditatap Temari segera memalingkan wajahnya. "Kenapa memalingkan muka begitu? Ada apa?" tanya Temari lagi.

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa – apa." Temari tidak menggubris jawaban Shikamaru. "Jadi berapa hari kau akan berada di sini?"

"Hanya hari ini. Mungkin nanti sore atau nanti malam aku akan pulang." jawab Temari seperlunya.

"Apa? Hanya hari ini? Dan ujian _chuunin_ tidak akan dilaksanakan beberapa tahun ke depan?" tanya Shikamaru kaget. Nada suaranya yang terkesan meninggi membuat Temari heran sampai memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"I..ya. Memangnya kenapa kalau begitu?" Temari balik bertanya, dan itu membuat Shikamaru sadar ia baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu di depan Temari. Rona merah menjalar di pipi Shikamaru. "Shikamaru? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hari ini kau aneh sekali. Apa kau sakit?" Temari meletakkan tangan di dahi Shikamaru, yang tentu saja membuat wajah Shikamaru kian memerah. "Tidak demam, kurasa.." Shikamaru berdecak. Ia meraih tangan Temari yang berada di dahinya.

"Aku memang tidak sakit. Dengar, kenapa kau tidak menginap di Konoha, mungkin hanya untuk satu hari saja? Kau sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke sini, kan?" tawar Shikamaru. Shikamaru teringat dengan tangannya yang memegang tangan Temari, dan secara refleks ia menarik tangannya sendiri. Shikamaru merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia memalingkan mukanya lagi. "Maksudku.. kurasa.. yah, kau pasti juga masih lelah setelah perjalanan jauh ke sini, kan?"

Temari tersenyum. Ia menyentil dahi Shikamaru. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, Tuan Pemalas. Tapi karena kau yang memintaku menginap, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Temani aku berjalan – jalan malam ini." Dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Ini akan menjadi malam yang singkat. Satu malam untuk dua-tiga tahun aku harus menunggu lagi.." ucap Shikamaru dalam hati, kemudian ia mengikuti langkah Temari yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkannya.

_Percayalah kusungguh-sungguh, mengatakan semua_

_Yakinkan hatimu kau milikku, karena kutahu engkau begitu_

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku malam ini, Tuan Pemalas. Kurasa kita akan lama tidak bertemu setelah ini.." ucap Temari.

"Yah, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, kan?" kata Shikamaru.

"Ketika kita bertemu lagi, mungkin suasananya sudah tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin suasananya sudah berbeda.." ucap Temari sambil menerawang langit. Temari, tak sadarkah ucapanmu mengingatkan Shikamaru tentang berita pernikahanmu? Tahukah kau yang ada di hati dan pikirannya adalah rasa sakit karena merasa akan ditinggalkan olehmu? Karena kesempatan untuk memilikimu seutuhnya akan segera lenyap? "Shikamaru? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Temari.

Lamunan Shikamaru buyar. Wajah Shikamaru kembali memanas, membuatnya kembali memalingkan muka dari Temari. "Cih, memalingkan muka lagi. Kurasa kau terlalu lelah karena seharian ini menemaniku. Kalau begitu, pulanglah. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, sekali lagi.." ucap Temari, akan tetapi Shikamaru masih membisu dan tak bergerak. Ia hanya menatap Temari dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Shikamaru? Kau kenapa, sih?" Temari mulai jengkel dengan kelakuan Shikamaru yang seakan mengabaikan kehadirannya.

"Temari aku…" Akhirnya Shikamaru membuka suara. "Aku… sebenarnya… tentang beritamu…" Shikamaru tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"Berita apa? Bicaralah yang jelas!" seru Temari kesal.

"Berita tentang.." Shikamaru kembali terdiam. Ia menutup matanya, menghela napas panjang, kemudian kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Temari. "Kumohon, tunggulah aku."

"Menunggumu untuk apa?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Menungguku untuk memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengatakan semuanya padamu. Ini tentang…" Shikamaru tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tidak jadi. Lupakan saja. Aku akan pulang sekarang. _Ja_, Temari.." Shikamaru membalikkan badan, meninggalkan Temari dengan ekspresi bingung akibat ucapan dan tingkah Shikamaru yang tidak jelas sejak tadi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Shikamaru sudah berada di atas kasurnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, akan tetapi belum ada tanda – tanda Shikamaru akan tertidur. Pikirannya melayang dan terfokus pada satu titik. Apa lagi kalau bukan tentang Temari?

"Bodoh. Kenapa untuk mengatakan jujur padanya saja aku tidak bisa? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu untuk memiliki keberanian mengucapkan padanya?" rutuk Shikamaru. "Ini buruk. Aku akan segera berpisah dengannya dan baru akan bertemu dua-tiga tahun lagi, itu berarti umur Temari sudah dua puluh lima dan kemungkinan ia sudah menikah akan semakin… Astaga! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Dan malam itu, Shikamaru hanya bisa berbaring di kasurnya yang tiba – tiba terasa tidak nyaman malam itu.

Fajar baru saja menyingsing, akan tetapi Shikamaru sudah berada di gerbang desa, dengan penampilan yang sangat acak – acakan. Kantung mata terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang kusut. Matanya melirik ke arah barat, menjemput sosok berkuncir empat yang dari tadi telah ditunggunya.

"Shikamaru, eh? Kau mengantarku sepagi ini?" tanya Temari takjub setelah melihat Shikamaru. Bahkan Temari tahu kalau Shikamaru bukanlah tipe orang yang serajin ini bangun pagi. "Lihat penampilanmu, kau sangat berantakan.."

"Kenapa kalau aku berantakan? Apa penampilanku ini membuatmu malu berjalan denganku?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bukan begitu. Aku, kan, hanya berkomentar. Kenapa sejak kemarin kau bertingkah sangat aneh, sih?" ucap Temari kesal.

"Kau kesal padaku?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"…" Temari tidak bisa menjawab. Tiba – tiba ia merasakan suasana canggung tercipta di antara mereka. Sungguh, Shikamaru yang pemalas dan cuek jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada Shikamaru yang seperti ini. Rasanya seperti bukan Shikamaru saja.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Temari tetap diam. "Jadi memang aku menyebalkan, ya? Kau membenciku karena itu? Jika aku menjadi orang yang menyenangkan, apa kau tidak akan membenciku lagi? Jika aku tidak menyebalkan, apa kau…"

"SHIKAMARU, KAU INI KENAPA, SIH?! KENAPA DARI KEMARIN MENGATAKAN HAL TIDAK JELAS SEPERTI ITU? APA YANG INGIN KAU KATAKAN SEBENARNYA?!" teriak Temari. Kekesalannya sudah memuncak. "MEMANG SIAPA YANG BERKATA KAU MENYEBALKAN? SIAPA YANG BERKATA AKU MEMBENCIMU? APA KAU SADAR APA YANG KAU KATAKAN MALAH MEMBUAT HATIKU SAKIT? JANGAN SEPERTI ANAK KECIL!"

Mata Shikamaru membulat. Ia tidak menyangka Temari akan berteriak seperti itu. "Kalau begitu… jangan tinggalkan aku…" ucap Shikamaru lirih.

"Sudah kubilang jangan seperti anak kecil! Aku harus kembali ke Suna! Aku juga memiliki banyak urusan!" ucap Temari dengan nada yang masih tinggi. Ia masih kesal, akan tetapi ada sedikit penyesalan di hatinya karena sudah membentak Shikamaru tadi. Hanya karena egonya yang masih tinggi, Temari tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Tidak masalah jika kau ingin kembali ke Suna sekarang. Aku hanya memintamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku.." Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar – benar takut dan tidak bisa melihat mata Temari saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Bicaralah yang jelas. Kau membuatku bingung.." Nada Temari sudah normal, tidak lagi tinggi seperti tadi. Tapi Shikamaru tahu, hal itu tidak berarti Temari sudah tidak kesal dan marah kepadanya.

"Jangan menikah dengan orang lain. Hentikan perjodohanmu itu… dan tunggulah aku." jawab Shikamaru pelan. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Rona merah sudah menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Dan sepertinya, rona itu tahu caranya berbagi.

"Menikah? Perjodohan? Siapa?" tanya Temari bingung.

Shikamaru mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia kaget dengan pertanyaan Temari barusan. Apa ia salah dengar? "Bukannya kau akan.. kemarin Ino dan Chouji berkata seperti itu!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu aku yang akan menikah dan dijodohkan?" tanya Temari lagi. Shikamaru mengangguk. "Jangan bodoh! Siapa yang mau menikah karena dijodohkan?"

"Jadi… mereka berdua sudah…" Urat nadi mulai muncul di pelipis Shikamaru. "Merepotkan. Gara – gara itu aku jadi bertingkah dan mengatakan hal – hal memalukan!"

BLETAK!

"_Ittai.._ Apa yang kau lakukan, Temari?!" seru Shikamaru sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat pukulan telah Temari di ubun – ubunnya.

"Jadi kau tidak serius mengatakan semua itu tadi? Dasar bodoh! Menyebalkan! Sudahlah! Aku pulang saja!" Temari berbalik badan sambil bersungut – sungut. Wajahnya merah padam, antara marah, malu, dan kecewa dengan Shikamaru. Baru berapa langkah berjalan, tangannya ditarik oleh Shikamaru, sehingga mau tak mau ia mendarat di dada bidang seorang Shikamaru –di pelukannya.

"Jangan marah. Aku serius tentang ucapanku tadi.."

"Yang mana?" Rupanya ego Temari masih tinggi. Di saat seperti ini saja ia masih bisa berbicara dengan nada tinggi khasnya.

"Tentang semua. Tentang jangan meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan orang lain. Aku tidak bisa menikahimu sekarang, jadi tunggulah aku. Biarkan aku menata hati dan niatku, agar aku bisa menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik." bisik Shikamaru.

Ego Temari luntur. Ia membalas pelukan Shikamaru, membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan pemuda yang sebenarnya juga telah mengisi hatinya selama ini. "Kau tidak menanyakan aku bersedia atau tidak?" tanya Temari.

"Tidak perlu. Itu merepotkan. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya dari sikapmu yang membalas pelukanku." jawab Shikamaru datar.

Temari yang baru saja serasa dilayangkan ke langit ke tujuh, tiba – tiba jatuh terjerembab karena ucapan Shikamaru barusan. Perempatan urat muncul di pelipisnya. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA BERSIKAP SEDIKIT ROMANTIS, SIH?" bentak Temari sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru.

"Ck, jangan bergerak! Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar lagi.." Dan Temari kembali luluh. Ia diam dalam pelukan hangat Shikamaru. Temari bisa merasakan pelukan Shikamaru yang begitu erat, yang seolah ingin selalu melindunginya dan tidak ingin melepasnya. Dan Temari suka itu. "_Ne, _Temari.."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap satu hari lagi? Sepertinya aku masih merindukanmu.." jawab Shikamaru. "Kita akan lama berpisah. Dua-tiga tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama.."

"Dua-tiga tahun? Bahkan bulan depan dan setiap bulan aku akan ke sini. Kau melupakan pengangkatanku sebagai duta besar Suna bulan kemarin?"

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena melupakan hal itu. Melihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang sulit dijelaskan, Temari terkikik. Ia menghambur memeluk Shikamaru lagi dan berkata,

"Yah, sepertinya jatah cutiku harus kuambil sekarang…"

**FIN**

_Haiiii :D_

_Setelah sangat lama vakum dari sini dan benar – benar nggak buka ffnet, akhirnya saya kembali lagi :D Kembali dengan pairing favorit saya tentunya. Senang sekali karena akhirnya mereka berdua benar – benar bersatu di manga, bahkan sampai memiliki Shikadai :D _

_Oh iya, saya minta maaf karena salah satu fic saya, yaitu Fuyukaze no Uta, terpaksa dihapus, hehe :D Anggaplah fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah menghapus fic itu *peace* _

_Terima kasih juga untuk yang selama ini sudah mereview. Maaf kalau kadang review dan PM kalian tidak terbalas. Semakin ke sini, semakin disibukkan dengan tugas kuliah, hehe_

_Kritik, saran, dan komentar tetap ditunggu lho ya :D_

_Oh iya, yang mau lebih kenal sama saya, boleh banget lho invite 7D942868 atau id line kiparema :* _

_Sankyuu :* _


End file.
